A Sinners Heart
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: " If love can come in any form..what would it be?" He seemed to want to know the answer. I look up at the sky,taking in the surroundings."..Love..is like glass...so delicate yet so fragile..and when the light reflects on it if you change your way of looking at it a little..it looks like on of the prettiest things in the world." JellalxUltear (One Shot) Plus: Fun Little Extra


Summary: " If love can come in any form..what would it be?" He seemed to want to know the answer. I look up at the sky,taking in the surroundings."..Love..is like glass...so delicate yet so fragile..and when the light reflects on it if you change your way of looking at it a little..it looks like on of the prettiest things in the world." JellalxUltear

**Another Ultear x Jellal fanfic! Hope you guys like this one! I love Jezra, however I tried UltearxJellal just for the fact that Ultear needs love; However, I really don't know about Jellal..but you get the point.**

**And on with the story...Let my One-Shot begin!**

* * *

JELLAL P.O.V.

" Meredy, don't lie to me." I try to convince her. " Where's Ultear?"

She gave me a hard long stare that said " Seriously I don't know!" Then right after I saw her smirk a little before putting on her act once again.

" I. Don't. Know." She said quite firmly giving me a glare. " I really don't know. I woke up, and I heard her whisper in my ear 'Tell Jellal I'll be back' and she left!" She gave a poutng face which instead convinced me that she wasn't lying. I sighed annoyingly.

" Let's at least find her. Not like she won't go anywhere far. Especially since she even told you that she'll be gone for a while." I tell her. She nods to signify that she agrees. "Also..we have to find her before nightfall. We need to head for Crocus."

" Kay. Better if we split up." Meredy told me pointing to the right. "l'll take the right."

" Alright. I'll take the left. Meet at camp before night fall, even f you don't find her-" I try to tell her to make sure she's safe..but she cuts me off.

" I _will_ find her. I know Ultear better than you do- I _will_ find her so let's get going!" And with that, she ran to the right and took a right turn. She was nowhere in sight.

_I know Ultear enough to know the ideal places she would be at. _I thought as I walk to the left side leading to the forest. I would've used my magic...but that would be risky. Especially since we were close to the Magnolia Town.

_It's not like Ultear would just walk off... _I think once again. Tat's when I realized I was worrying. Damn it! I shake my head: She'll be alright, she's strong enough to handle herself. have to stop thinking! I need to find her to find out.

After coming to the conclusion of this, walk in a faster pace. _Ultear...where are you?_

I start running as I see the sun almost setting...

* * *

MEREDY P.O.V.

_I will find my Ultear. Because she's MY Ultear! will find her! _I motivate myself as I reach the creek. No, not there. I start to panic as I see the sun close to setting.

"C'mon!' I say frustrated from my lack of work, as I started running faster. " ULTEAR!" I yell loud enough that the echo came back towards me like another person mimicking me.

"Where are you?!" I gasp, slowly slowing my pace, breathing hard. " Please...where are you?"

I sit on the ground, hugging my knees tightly to my chest.

* * *

ULTEAR P.O.V.

Pain. So much Pain. I felt the dizziness of my head as I looked at the sunset. Sorrow, regret, useless...More pain. I try held my head in my arms, trying to make it stop. _Pain pain pain pain _Was all I thought, my aching of my body in that position also gave even more than just my head.

_W-Why? Is there so much pain? _I asked as I look at the scenery before me. And when it hit me, and the reason why, came into my head, I didn't bother rebelling anymore. All I did was stick with the pain.

_I remember now _I thought as I gripped my head tighter. _It's because...I hurt everyone. I hurt Gray, I hurt Jellal- who should be happy with Erza. I...i..._

That's when I heard foot steps coming towards me. I stopped, the pain still aching. I turn to face the direction: It was Jellal.

I didn't really no what to say. I just needed time to myself...that's all...time...

" Why do you leave all o a sudden?" He asked plainly while he sat down next to me. I look away from him, trying to find the words. I always held my feelings bottled up inside of me, I never let them out...because..I was afraid...

" I left...I left..." I repeated, muttering the words to myself. Except Jellal managed to hear.

" I left- because?" Jellal tried to say, trying to make me continue.

" I left because I needed time alone." I said as I held my aching head once again.

" If you have any problems you should always ask me...or Meredy..." Jellal said to me, staring at me.

_Why does he always do that? _I asked myself. _It makes me want to tell him.._

"No." I said blankly.

He was a little taken-a-back by this. " Is it because you don't trust me-"

" No. It's not that." I tell him. " I especially don't want to tell Meredy."

He just stared at me, I looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

" Then why?"

_hat's a good question. Why don't I tell them my problems? _I thought as I hug my knees to my chest, laying my head on my knees. The moment I remembered I buried my head in my knees, bringing my knees tight to my chest.

" I don't want...anyone to worry...about me...I don't want- anyone to suffer because of me." I whisper. He still managed to hear and tried to bring me close to him.

" S-Stop it!" I tell him pushing him away. He then just stopped, staring at me for a while.

" Tell me your problems...so you won't have to feel that pain alone." He states. I sit there wide eyed at his remark. I just stiffened. Not moving. Not saying anything.

" People tell each to other there problems, so that they can be comforted and find the solution. You, me, and Meredy, we have found our solution: Crime Sorciere. We have now risked our lives to take down Drak Guilds: And Zeref. We do this: To atone for the sins- we have committed in the past."

I just nod weakly as my head aches once more. "But, I doubt that." I say truthfully.

" What do you mean?" Jellal asks me, quite wide-eyed by my remark.

"Jellal, it was me who was responsible for the Tower of Heaven: I used you like a toy. I have taught Meredy the wrong. Everything, was me." I tell him.

"But-" Jellal tried to say, but I cut him off.

" The point being, here's my question." I stiffen as I say this. " Can...our sins...and Crime Sorciere's sins...really be forgiven?"

I look up at him, staring at me wide eyed, also stiffening at the question. THen there was a moment of silence.

" Will it?" I say as I looked up at the sky. He looked up at the sunset with me as well, a silence in between us.

" I'll answer your question; If you answer mine. " He stated calmly, looking back at me. I nod.

" Fine." I say. He takes a deep breath. I give him a stare, waiting for the question.

" If love can come into any form...what would it be?" He seemed to want to know the answer.

I look up at the sky: Taking in my surroundings. " ...Love...is like glass...so delicate yet so fragile..and when the light reflects on it if you change your way of looking at it a little..it looks like on of the prettiest things in the world."

Jellal nodded as he looked up at the sky.

I look at the sunset once more. It was..pink...like Meredy's hair- Wait Meredy! How can I forget!

I get up only to stumble to the ground once again. Jellal got up and helped me up.

" Meredy." I tell him as I try to keep myself up. " Where is she?"

Jellal took sometime to think. " I don't know: But let me find her-"

" No. I'll find her myself-" I try to then I stumbled to the ground again, Jellal catching me once again.

" You aren't in that kind of state to go around and walking around the place!" Jellal hissed at me as he tried putting me next to the tree.

That's when something just came into my mouth without knowing. " It's not like you would care!" I yell at him. This time he dropped me. I rushed away from him. Finally away from his grasp. He just stiffened, and stood there.

" Anyways, I need to go-"

That's when I felt arms around me, hugging me tightly.

" I look behind to see Jellal holding me in his arms tightly.

" J-Jellal!" I exclaim. But he doesn't say anything, and just holds me tighter.

* * *

JELLAL P.O.V.

" J-Jellal!" She exclaimed. But I didn't bother listen to her. I just held her tighter, loving the fragrance of her hair. I felt her stiffen, and stay there, not daring to rebel from my grasp.

_" Its not like you care!" _Echoed in my head during the silence we had.

" Please, Jellal...Let g-"

" I care." I whisper into her ear, interrupting her complaints. " I care about you."

I felt her stiffen more in my grasp. She doesn't say anything, and I continue.

" Do you know, how much it hurts, to hear you say that?" I whisper, trying to maintain myself.

" Jellal..." I heard her whimper as she buried her head onto my arms.

" You told me, just now, love is like glass right? If it's so delicate why are you being so careless with it? Aren't you suppose to be more careful with it?" I ask her.

" Please...stop..." I hear her beg as I feel the tears coming out of her eyes. " I need to find Meredy-"

"I love you, Ultear." I managed to whisper as I buried my face in hair, sending a trail of kisses onto her neck.. This time she doesn't stiffen, nor relax. She just stands there. I just continue.

" Sure: Maybe it was you who manipulated me back then. But I'm okay now right?" I tell her as I felt her shake.

" B-But J-Jellal..." I heard her whisper faintly, but I heard her. " Y-You l-loved E-Erza didn't y-you? You could have b-been living a life of h-happiness with her...i-if it wasn't for me-"

" I did." I say truthfully. " But if she's happy, I'm happy...didn't I tell you back when we meet up with them and you gave them Second Origin?"

" I know...but-"

" What are you trying to say, Ultear?" I managed to ask her, I slowly release her from my tightened grasp. When i finally released her, She just turned to me, her face full of tears.

That's when she hugged me, crying. I just patted her head, wiping away her tears.

After a moment of silence, I heard her speak.

" What I'm trying to say? I'm saying this: I've messed your life so much: How can a person, like you, who I made suffer...Still love and care for me?" she asked as she buried her head deep into my chest.

I rose her chin to look up at me. " Popel can be forgiven...no matter how much it costs. And when that aching feeling in your head, about the suffering, is over...you finally find peace.

I saw her smile. Her eyes...are so dreamy like. I crashed my lips into hers, she returned the embrace. I asked for her entrance and she gave it willingly.

After our sudden embrace we broke apart, yet Ultear still rested her head on my chest.

" You baka." She smirked as she pushed me away after a few moments of silence." Can't believe I broke down to you."

" Really, eh? And what's that suppose to mean?" I say to her, grabbing her hand as she intertwined her fingers with mine.

" That means I love you." Ultear admitted blushing many shades of red.

" Well, I love you too." I tell her kissing her on the cheek.

" S-STOP IT JELLAL! STOP GETTING SO LOVEY DUBBY!"

I smirk as we head out of the cliff.

" Speaking of which, we should find Meredy. Probably crying." I state as we son catch for a run:

Hand in Hand.

* * *

**And also a little Extra...**

FAIRY TAIL GUILD**  
**

" EH?!" exclaimed Erza, as she rose from her seat to look at Mirajane.

" Yup! I heard Jellal and Ultear found a kid in the orphanage and added her as a new member of Crime Soricere. Her name was...Akemi I'm pretty darn sure." Mirajane added as she cleaned another glass.

" Really?" asked Lucy, who had now pipped in.

Mirajane nodded. " I also heard that Jellal and Ultear are now dating!" Mirajane exclaimed happily." Course, I would always prefer Jezra..."

" Jerza?" asked the scarlet and te yellow haired mage.

" Ah! IT;s nothing!" Mirajane said as she cleaned more glasses, leaving the two mages clueless.

But all Mirajane did was smirk happily.

* * *

**HELLO HELLO THX FOR READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE ONE-SHOT!IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER RECOMMEND PAIRINGS FOR ME TO WRITE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!**

**ANYWAYS, BYE BYE!**

-burningflame0116


End file.
